Talk:Toshinori Yagi
Ok I know this is All Might we are talking about here and that he is epic; but I don't think the stats are entirely accurate. I think his intelligence is more like a solid 4 or 4.5 out of 5.. MAYBE 5 but I wouldn't say 6/5 like the rest of his stats. There are other characters in the show that are just as smart if not smarter; heck even Midoriya is probably smarter than him (think about all the times he is overanalyzing things). I can think of a few good examples of him being less than brilliant; maybe not dumb but definitely not a genius. Like telling Midoriya he can't be a hero without a quirk at first even though he started out quirkless too. During the U.A. Sports Festival arc; in season 2 episode 6: it seems Endeavor agrees with me and says "you're all flash and no brains as usual," Not that I think Endeavor is a great guy or anything, but he does have a point, All Might seems kinda clueless in this scene, acting like they are old friends, he doesn't seem to have any idea that Endeavor basically despises him for being the top hero until the end of the conversation. Also a great example is his teaching skills: someone with a 6/5 in intelligence should be able to teach the thing he does for a living no problem. For proof of this at the beginning of the Vs. Hero Killer arc Gran Torino talks about how bad All Might is at teaching. Just saying... Sorry All Might ; ) P.S. I am a BIG fan of the voice actor who plays him in real life; since he is also the voice of Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Shenron, and Kami (among others) in the Dragon Ball franchise. VivusDeus (talk) 06:55, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Vivus Deus www.adamfaigen.com They're 6/5 because that's what it says I'm the official databook.TheHaloVeteran (talk) 07:36, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Coincidence Somewhere in episode 21 of season 2, All Might somehow gives a glare at Bakugo or something. His left eye is glowing blue in his muscle form which is sorta a reference to Sans, a character from Undertale. I hate talking about this though, but is it just coincidence? Cokieeee (talk) 01:43, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Hypotonia From his true form, it looks like he has "Hypotonia"? Which is a "medical condition" of low muscle tone. If possibly, shouldn't we state this in the trivia as a possible reason for his true appearance being what it is? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 12:15, December 1, 2018 (UTC)) Natural resilience I know the fact he remains quite physically capable after his battle with All For One is already documented, but it seems to me he was always physically formidable without use of his quirk. His physical resilience let him quickly master One For All, and I think this is worth noting on the page. The question is, where? Overall abilities? Near-Invulnerability? Juice7739 (talk) 03:59, March 17, 2019 (UTC)